Sakaguchi Hinata (Light Novel)
Summary Sakaguchi Hinata is an otherworlder and one of Shizu’s old apprentices. She is the leader of the Paladins, the main officer running the Crusaders, and also the leader of the Lubelis's imperial guard. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A | 6-C Name: Sakaguchi Hinata Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Leader of the Paladins and Imperial Guard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility (Limited to the sword Dead End Rainbow, which can freely change its blade between spiritual form and material form), Longevity, Death Manipulation (Can kill her opponents in 7 hits by damaging their spiritual bodies with Dead End Rainbow), Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Holy Manipulation, Precognition, Power Absorption (Can steal the abilities of others), Power Mimicry (Can copy and learn her targets abilities), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm her opponents even if they exist in spiritual form), Summoning, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Unique skills are the shape of the mind itself, and require a strong soul in order to possess them), Information Manipulation (Magic Senses overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Sense is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Death Manipulation (Can resist Veldora's aura which causes the death of humans) | Same as before plus Regeneration Negation (High), Law Manipulation (Can overwrite the natural laws), Space-Time Manipulation (Her attacks can move through the barrier of space and time) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Island level (Comparable to Rimuru) Speed: Supersonic+ (Superior to Kyoya who can move 300 times faster than normal), Relativistic reaction speed (Comparable to Shizue), Relativistic+ attack speed with Disintegration (Moves at near light speed) | FTL+ (Despite having Magic Sense which observes how light and sound waves disturb the nearby particles of magic, then use that information to calculate how the area around the user looks and sounds, Hinata's battle with Rimuru was beyond Fritz’s understanding. Magic Sense was meaningless in interpreting their battle, as their speed exceeded the processing power of the human brain. Can attack so fast that Rimuru even with Thought Acceleration enhancing his senses a million times his original can barely react) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class | Island Class Durability: At least Large Mountain level | Island level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Disintegration | Extended melee range, Tens of meters with Disintegration Standard Equipment: *Her sword, Dead End Rainbow, which can destroy the spiritual body, which is the foundation of any individual's lifeforce, in 7 hits, even if her opponents only exist in a spiritual form. *'Moonlight:' A legendary weapon of hers gifted by Ruminas. If the weapon is installed with Hinata’s mana and enchanted with her fighting aura, it can cause lethal wounds that can’t be treated by any average regenerative ability. Even against enemies possessing Ultra-speed Regeneration, this sword can cut them in half. It also has a special wavelength which can overwrite the natural laws. *'Gears of Holy Spirit:' The original pieces that the Spirit Armament worn by the Holy Knights was copied from. It is rumored to be once worn by a Hero, and a secret weapon of the Western Saints Church to battle against monsters. It is a gear specialized against monsters and dragons, only usable by those favored by the Holy Spirit. Intelligence: Hinata is able to observe and analyze everything about her opponents, and predict how they will act next, a feat Rimuru compared to as if he was fighting against his own Great Sage. Her swordsmanship is also said to be at Hakuro’s level who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 years. She is said to almost be a genius in battle. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Sense:' Allows its user to perceive the magicules floating around the user. In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magicules, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Sense also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. *'Usurper:' A unique skill which gives her the ability to steal the abilities of her opponents or copy them. It can also be used to predict the future attacks of her opponents. *'Astral Bind:' A skill that restricts the astral body, the vessel of the soul, instead of the material one. *'Disintegration:' The ultimate in targeted, destructive magic, which emits flashes of white light as it pours from Hinata’s hands. It moves almost at light speed, as its holy power makes cells and souls vanish without a trace. *'Mathematician:' An ability which allows her to observe and completely analyze everything about her opponents. With the Prediction Simulation ability of it, it can be used to predict the path of her opponents attacks. *'Melt Slash:' An ability which infuses her strongest magic, Disintegration with her sword art. Hinata then turns into a beam of light, and quickly approaches her target. Key: Sage | Saint Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Manga Characters Category:Leaders Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Antagonists Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users